The beauty of a rose
by Braewyn
Summary: Ginny reist beruflich nach Afrika. Wen sie dort trifft und was sie erlebt, lässt ihre ganze Welt auf dem Kopf stehen und plötzlich ist sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit noch nachgehen sollte....
1. Prolog

**The beauty of a rose**

Prolog

Die Sonne blinzelte durch das kleine Fenster direkt in die Augen der jungen Frau. Ginny Weasley, 20 Jahre jung, wälzte sich verschlafen in ihrem Bett im Fuchsbau.

Heute könnte sie eigentlich ausschlafen, aber wie das meist so ist, kann man nicht wirklich lange schlafen, wenn man die Möglichkeit dazu hat.

Ginny seufzte innerlich über diese Ironie.

Sie war gerade mitten in ihren „Ferien", falls das überhaupt so zu bezeichnen war. Sie wusste schon in ihrem letzten Hogwartsjahr, dass ihre berufliche Zukunft in Richtung Magiemedizin und Heilung gehen würde. Nach ihrem Abschluss hatte sie sich dann zum zweijährigen Praktikum im St. Mungus beworben und hatte nun dort ihre Arbeitsperiode abgeschlossen. Als nächstes stand dann das erste Studienjahr an, welches nach vierwöchiger Sommerpause beginnen würde.

Ihre Eltern waren natürlich sehr stolz und zuversichtlich, wo doch die finanzielle Lage bis jetzt kein weiteres Jahr Studium erlaubte, es sei denn Ginny bewirbt sich für ein Stipendium, was wiederum harte Arbeit und Biss erforderte. Damit hatte sie kein Problem, nicht im geringsten.

Doch musste sie sich gestehen, dass sie mehr vom Leben wollte. Tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass dies nicht war, was sie wollte. Aber was wollte sie schon? Ihre Familie ist zufrieden mit ihr, beruhigt auch das letzte Weasleykind sicherer Zukunft zu sehen. Das allein reichte schon ihre Zweifel zu verdrängen, würde sie es doch nicht wagen ihr Herz auszuschütten.

Aber sie liebte es doch so sehr sich einfach ins Gras zu setzten, den Gedanken nachzuhängen, in Büchern zu schweben und mit ihrer Fantasie Abenteuer zu erleben. Außerhalb der Fuchsbaumauern, weit entfernt von Menschen die sie mit ihrem wahren Leben verletzen könnte. Doch was war ihr wahres Leben? Wusste sie es doch selbst nicht. Sie wollte eben viel mehr, aber keine Materiellen Dinge. Sie sehnte sich nach Verständnis. Die Menschen von denen sie umgeben war, hatten ihr Leben. Ihre Mutter wuselte den lieben langen Tag um ihre Enkelkinder umher, ihre Geschwister waren beschäftigt mit ihre Familien und selbst ihre Freunde, wie Hermine und Harry, sahen sie nur mit mitleidigen Blick an, wenn sie begann ihre Welt ihnen zu erläutern. Sie, Ginny, war dann immer das kleine, süße, naive Mädchen, das, wie es immer so schön von ihrem Umfeld beschrieben wird, „irgendwo in ihrem Inneren immer Kind bleiben wird." Dabei wird nur süffisant gelächelt und das Thema, sie, wird beiseite geschoben.

Sie war aber kein Kind, weder äußerlich noch innerlich. Nur weil sie nicht passte, anders dachte, andere Vorstellungen vom Leben hatte. Vielleicht war sie noch naiv, malte sie sich doch in weiter Ferne Eindrücke, Bilder, Geschichten aus, die von Farben und Leben gefüllt waren. Das wollte sie. Eine Geschichte, ihre Geschichte. Nicht einfach einen Verlauf der mit dem Tod enden würde.

Noch dazu kam, dass ihre Familie sie bereits mit ehelichen Plänen drängte. Ihre Harre standen ihr zu Berge, wenn sie daran dachte ein braves Hausmütterchen mit vielen Kindern zu sein. Waren ihre Eltern doch meist rücksichtsvoll und oftmals tolerant, so sahen sie das Leben ihrer Tochter beendet, wenn sie nicht mit spätestens 25 verheiratet und bereits Mutter sei.

Ginny hatte noch nie eine wirkliche Beziehung gehabt. Wirklich im vor allem körperlichen Sinne, waren die drei Exfreund doch „nur" Jugendromanzen. Selbst bei Harry war sie nicht so weit gegangen, waren ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht über enge Freundschaft hinausgewachsen.

Der Mann der ihr Herz erobern würde, müsste erst geschaffen werden von einer übernatürlichen Macht. Ihre Ansprüche waren anscheinend so hoch, dass, wie sie nun gelernt hatte, in ihrem Umfeld keine potentiellen Anwärter waren. Doch ihrer Meinung nach war die Messlatte doch gar nicht so hoch. Rein äußerlich erwartete sie keinen überirdisch schönen Prinzen, wollte doch vor allem einen netten Charmanten jungen Mann, der vor allem mit ihr reden konnte. Das war der Punkt. Sie verschreckte wahrscheinlich durch ihr Bild vom Leben, durch ihre Wünsche, Fantasien, Leidenschaften. Allein eine einfache Rose im glänzenden Sonnenlicht kann ihr Herz zum fliegen animieren und sie glücklich machen…


	2. Das Angebot

**Kapitel 1 - Das Angebot **

23. März

Das Klacken der hohen, filigranen Schuhe hallte durch den leeren aber gemütlich wirkenden Korridor, auf dem sich alle paar Meter im genauen Abstand eine Tür befand. Hinter eine dieser Türen war das Büro von Francesca Palleandro, einer aus Spanien stammenden, hoch angesehenen Reporterin der Zaubererwelt.

Ihr Büro befand sich nun hier, im Zentrum Londons. Von außen sieht man mit bloßem Auge nur einen Zeitungsladen am Trafalgar Square. Doch wer als Magier sich Zutritt zu den, vor der Muggelwelt geschützten Presseräumen verschaffen will, musste nur Eintreten. Wer ein Nicht-Zauberer war, schaffte noch nicht einmal das Betätigen der Klinke, denn sobald man diese berühren wollte, war einem spontan die Lust eine Zeitung zu kaufen vergangen oder eine andere Angelegenheit wurde plötzlich wichtiger und der Muggel machte kehrt. Doch wer in die Geheimnisse der Magie eingeweiht und sowohl Mitglied war, der fand sich schon nach dem Öffnen der Tür im besagten Korridor wieder. Der Korridor des _Flying Eye._

Die junge Hexe, die sich nun ihre wegen durch den Korridor bahnte, konnte nur schmunzeln bei dieser Bezeichnung für eine so berühmt gewordenen Zeitung. In den letzten Jahren, vor allem nach dem Untergang Voldemorts, ist _The Flying Eye _die dominierende Tageslektüre der Zaubererwelt geworden.

Vor genau 50 Jahren hatte ein ziemlich verrückter Schotte namens William Mc Burgh die Idee für ein Tagesblatt. Groß war seine Enttäuschung aber auch Verblüffung als ihm sehr schroff beigebracht wurde, dass diese Idee schon vor Jahrhunderten verwirklicht worden ist, genannt Zeitung. Doch William gab mit seinen erst 19 Jahren nicht auf und wollte seine eigene Zeitung auferstehen lassen. Was als Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung begann war nun ein hoch gewachsener Komplex, der nicht nur in London sondern in Ländern auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet wurde.

So auch in Spanien. Dort begann die Karriere der Francesca Palleandro. Mit 9 Jahren war sie fest entschlossen für die größten Zeitungen der Welt zu berichten. Mit bereits 17 Jahren begann sie dank ihres hoch entwickelten Intellekts ihr Ehrenstudium an einer hoch angesehenen Universität Spaniens und von dort an schrieb sie wirklich für die berühmtesten Zeitungen der Welt. Vor drei Jahren entschied sie sich dann, zur Verwunderung vieler, für die Londoner Magierzeitung _The Flying Eye. _Vielleicht war auch dies einer der Gründe für die stetig positive Entwicklung in den letzten Jahren.

Nun war Francesca mit 39 Jahren nicht nur eine Schreiberin der Tageszeitung, sie war auch der führende Kopf der Londoner Ausgabe und sie war nun auch die Chefin der alt eingesessenen Journalisten, sowie den neuen jungen Talenten, die mit Eifer und Zuversicht ihre Arbeit antraten.

Ginevra Weasley ging zielstrebig auf eine bestimmte Tür in dem Korridor zu. Sie sah aus wie jede andere in diesem Gang mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sich an dieser Tür ein goldenes Schild mit schwarz eingravierten Buchstaben befand: „_Francesca Palleandro, ‚The Flying Eye'"_

Sie atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch und klopfte an. Auf ein kurzes, spitzes ‚Ja' hin öffnete sie die Tür und sah sogleich ihre Chefin an einem opulenten Schreibtisch sitzen. Das Büro war nicht minder eingerichtet. Feinste Möbel, große Fenster, teure Dekoration. Alles passte zusammen und Ordnung herrschte in jedem Winkel.

„Ah, die junge Miss Weasley. Schließen sie die Tür und setzen sie sich."

Von Begrüßungen hielt diese Frau anscheinend nicht viel, aber angezogen war sie, einfach ausgedrückt, elegant und teuer. Ein Kostüm in einem tiefen Nachtblau.

Ginny kam ihrer Aufforderung nach.

„Hallo Mrs. Palleandro, sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln zierte nun das hoch geschnittene Gesicht, das von schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren und braunen Augen geschmückt wurde.

„Seien wir mal ehrlich junge Dame, sie sind hier weil sie ganz genau wissen, dass ich etwas Besonderes für sie habe, Miss Weasley."

Nun konnte auch Ginny ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen, auch wenn dieses eher schüchtern und peinlich berührt wirkte.

„Nun, ich hatte gehofft meinen ersten richtigen, größeren Auftrag zu bekommen. Ich habe doch schon so lange kleinere Berichte und Artikel geschrieben…"

„Sie haben ja Recht. Ich möchte ihnen heute ihren ersten Auftrag anbieten. Ich halte sie für eine sehr talentierte junge Reporterin und deshalb habe ich für sie einen besonderen Auftrag. Ich hätte ihn selbst angenommen, doch kann ich die Zeitung, geschweige denn das Land für längere Zeit einfach nicht verlassen."

Das Lächeln der Frau wurde nun tiefer und Ginnys Verwunderung größer.

„Ich versteh nicht ganz…"

„Ich habe für sie einen Auftrag in Afrika. Es handelt sich um eine ausführliche Reportage die ich von ihnen am Ende ihrer … wie soll ich sagen… Recherche haben möchte. Diese Reportage würde ich, wenn sie gut ist, sogar als Buch veröffentlichen."

Ginny glaubte nicht richtig zu hören.

_Da muss es doch einen Hacken geben._

„Voraussetzung ist aber für diese Arbeit, dass sie sich selbst vor Ort in Afrika befinden. Für eine bestimmte Zeit natürlich."

„Um was für eine zeit handelt es sich?"

„Das kommt natürlich auf den Inhalt des gewonnen Materials an, aber ich würde mindestens 14 Monate als Aufenthaltszeit ansetzen."

_Da war er also…_

„14 Monate? Was ist das für ein Projekt oder Thema, von dem wir sprechen?"

„Es geht um einen bestimmten Stamm. Den genauen Ort habe ich nicht, es ist nur bekannt, dass dieser sich mitten in Sambia befindet, ein Land südlich auf dem Kontinent, ziemlich rar besiedelt, kaum Tourismus, unberührte Natur. Dort irgendwo haben sich ehemalige Zauberer und Hexen zu einem Stamm zusammengetan um sich der öffentlichen Welt zu entziehen und ein Muggelleben zu führen. Allein für diese geringen Informationen musste ich wochenlange Arbeit investieren und das war auch alles was ich nur durch Hörensagen herausbekommen habe. Andere Quellen existieren nicht. Sie haben also die Chance alles aufzudecken und bekannt zu machen."

_Das klang gar nicht mal so uninteressant, aber war sie wirklich die Richtige dafür?_

„Ich versteh nicht. Angenommen ich fahre dorthin, wie soll ich den Stamm finden?"

„Genau das ist eine der Herausforderungen die genau sie bewältigen müssen, werden und können. Vertrauen sie mir, sie schaffen das. Wir finanzieren natürlich die Anreise und Abreise, aber zurecht müssen sie dort allein kommen. Sie werden sich einfach den Stamm anschließen. Sie werden ebenfalls der Zaubererwelt entfliehen. Und nachdem sie diesen Stamm ausführlich unter die Lupe genommen haben kommen sie nach mindestens 14 Monaten zurück und berichten, schreiben, was auch immer. Vor allem aber erwarte ich von ihnen kritische Äußerungen. Diese Leute sind keinesfalls unseresgleichen, sie sind sozial unterentwickelte Menschen, Aussteiger, eventuell sogar kriminelle, Aussätzige. Wer weiß das schon, außer sie in ein paar Wochen? Was meinen sie? Sind sie dabei, Miss Weasley?"……


	3. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

**2. Kapitel – Aufbruch ins Ungewisse**

**5. April**

„Du bist dir ganz sicher dass du es durchziehen willst?"

Hermine, Ginnys braunhaarige Freundin, stellte ihr dieselbe Frage nun wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal, während sie einen kleinen, rothaarigen Jungen auf dem Arm umher trug. Es handelte sich um Taylor, Hermines und Rons einjähriger Sohn, Molly Weasleys großer Stolz.

Ginny selbst packte das Nötigste, so wurde es ihr empfohlen, in einen Koffer für ihren großen Auftrag.

„Ich sagte es doch. Ich bin voll und ganz entschlossen. Es wäre ein großer Fehler, würde ich mir das Projekt durch die Lappen gehen lassen."

Doch ihre Freundin war nicht wirklich beruhigt.

„Du weißt noch nicht mal wo du hin musst. Was ist wenn dir was passiert, niemand weiß ob es dir gut geht. Was willst du deinen Eltern sagen?"

Ginny seufzte. Sagen würde sie ihren Eltern gar nichts. Sie hatte ihnen von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt, worauf sie natürlich mit Empörung reagierten. Arthur Weasley würde seine einzige, liebste Tochter für fast eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr sehen und Molly Weasley müsste nun noch länger auf ein Enkelkind ihrerseits warten. Jedoch hatte Ginny nicht vor, wegen der Meinung ihrer Eltern, Geschwister oder Freunde sich von ihrem Weg abbringen zu lassen. Deswegen wusste nur Hermine hiervon. Ihrer Familie hatte sie nur gesagt, dass sie darüber nachdenke und ihnen mitteilen würde ob sie fahre oder nicht. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie sich aber dazu entschlossen, einfach die Koffer zu packen und ihren Eltern einen Brief zu hinterlassen.

„Weißt du Hermine, ich werde ihnen nichts sagen."

„Wie meinst du das, du wirst ihnen nichts sagen. Im Moment sind sie zwar nicht da, aber du wirst doch wohl warten können bis sie wieder hier sind?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist doch der Sinn hiervon. Die Ministeriumsfeier kommt mir gerade recht. Nur du bist wegen dem Kleinen hier geblieben und du sollst auch die einzige sein, die sieht dass ich gehe."

„Ach Ginny, es ist ja ganz und gar nicht so, dass ich dir das alles nicht gönne. Aber ich mache mir sorgen. Ich will einfach nur dich hier bei uns wissen."

Mit einem müden Seufzer setzte sich Hermine auf Ginnys Bett. Klein Taylor musterte mit großen Augen seine Tante, die sich neben der Freundin fallen ließ, erschöpft vom Packen.

„Aber du kleines Monster findest doch bestimmt ganz toll das Tante Ginny Abenteuer in der großen weiten Welt erleben wird, oder?", fragte Ginny mit einem kindlichen Lächeln an ihren Neffen gewand und nahm dabei seine kleinen Patschehändchen in die Hände. Taylor strahlte sie daraufhin sonnig an und klatschte in die Hände.

_Er ist Ron so ähnlich._

„Ich hoffe nur bei euch wird alles in Ordnung sein während ich weg bin.", sagte Ginny dann.

„Um uns brauchst du dir am wenigstens Sorgen machen."

„Da hast du wohl Recht," erwiderte die Rothaarige mit einem müden Lächeln, „Hermine ich habe hier noch etwas und ich bitte dich, dies meinen Eltern wenn sie wiederkommen zu geben."

Sie zog nun einen Briefumschlag aus ihrer Schreibtischschublade und gab ihn Hermine.

„Alles klar, mach ich."

Ihre Stimme war nun ihrerseits rau und leise. Sie zog Ginny in eine feste Umarmung, wobei Taylor zu strampeln anfing.

„Das heißt dann wohl Abschied. Bitte pass auf dich auf!"

„Mach ich."

Fünf Stunden später saß die junge Frau dann in einem Flugzeug Richtung Afrika. Ja, in einem Flugzeug, eine Hexe in einem Flugzeug. Die Worte ihrer Chefin hallten in ihrem Kopf wider.

_Sie werden natürlich mit Flugzeug anreisen. Da sich dort keine Zauberergemeinde befindet, können wir schlecht einen Portschlüssel einsetzen. Außerdem, wo sollten wir ihn lokalisieren? Betrachten sie es als Anfang ihres neuen Muggellebens. _

Muggel konnten sich es aber auch schwer machen. Ginny musste nun einen halben Tag fliegen. Nicht dass es ihr etwas ausmachte. Sie fand das Muggeltransportmittel sehr entspannend.

_Aber wo soll ich dann hin? Nicht einmal fragen könnte ich. „Es müsste so ungefähr im Südwesten des Landes sein. Jedenfalls ist dort die einsamste Region.", so Francesca. Tja, dort werde ich wohl anfangen müssen…_

**7. April**

Da war sie nun. Müde, völlig ahnungslos und fühlte sich so schmutzig wie nie.

Ginny hatte, nachdem sie mit dem Flugzeug gelandet war eine kleine Mahlzeit zu sich genommen. Dann ist sie zielstrebig auf die Information zugegangen. Trotz der doch eingeschränkten Größe des Flughafens, war er mehr als ausreichen eingerichtet. Sie fragte nach den einsamsten Regionen dieses Landes. Der Mann am Schalter schaute sie nur merkwürdig an, schenkte ihr dann aber trotzdem ein warmes Lächeln und nannte ihr im perfekten Englisch einige unverständliche Orte. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, musste der recht junge, dunkelhäutige Mann nur Grinsen und schrieb ihr das genannte sauber und leserlich auf einen Zettel. Danach sagte er ihr, dass sie am besten den Busse nehme und schrieb ihr eine Busnummer auf.

Einsam war die Gegend, in der sie sich nun befand wirklich. Sie konnte die Bezeichnung dieser Region nicht einmal aussprechen. Dies sollte auch noch der nächst größere Ort vor endlosen Wäldern und Wiesen sein. Der Ort bestand aus mehreren kleinen Häusern, 3 Ständen und einer Bushaltestelle. Von hier aus müsste sie sich wohl allein auf den Weg machen. Aber vorher wollte sie noch…

„Äh entschuldigen sie!"

Ginny war auf eine ältere dunkle Frau zugegangen, die auf einem Stuhl saß und einigen Kindern beim Spielen zusah. Diese schaute sie nun verwundert an.

„Das scheint jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig, aber wissen sie zufällig von einem Stamm hier in der Nähe?"

Die Frau starrte weiterhin und bewegte weder Mund, geschweige denn Gesicht. Vielleicht hatte sie ja nicht verstanden, was Ginny wollte. Doch eigentlich war die verbreitete Landessprache Englisch.

Nun lachte die Alte.

„Hier gibt es viele Stämme. Ich selbst gehöre zu einem."

Es klang weder spöttisch noch genervt oder verärgert. Eher belustigt.

„Nun, ich meinte einen Stamm indem sich viele solcher Leute wie mich befinden. Eventuell Engländer?"

Die Frau war nicht minder belustigt und meinte mit aufgerichtetem Finger: „Dort sind Stämme."

_Na super, das hilft mir jetzt kaum weiter!_

Die Alte hatte vor sich auf den Anfang eines Waldes gezeigt. Sie wusste, dass sich dort weit und breit nur Landschaft befand.

_Unberührtes Land._

Na warum eigentlich nicht. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg. Einige Meter könnte sie ja mal in den Wald gehen.

Sie schleifte ihren Koffer hinter sich um hinter den ersten Bäumen versteckt, diesen mit ihrem Zauberstab zu schrumpfen und ihn sich in die Tasche zu stecken.

„Noch habe ich die selbsternannten Muggel noch nicht gefunden, also warum nicht zaubern?", fragte sie sich selbst, während sie ihren Pullover abstreifte. Es waren ca. 16 Grad und Ginny fühlte sich als waschechte Engländerin einfach wohler in dem, sich darunter befindenden weißen Shirt und der Jeans die sie trug.

Nach einigen Minuten die sie mit Laufen verbrachte kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es reine Zeitverschwendung sei, einfach in irgendeine Richtung zu laufen. Das ganze Land war einfach nur Riesig und sie machte sich Hoffnungen auf gerade diesen Wegen ihr Ziel zu erreichen?


	4. Alte Bekannte?

Sorry das es ein bisschen gedauert hat! Bedanke mich für die Reviews, freu mich wenn ich Feedback (und dann auch noch so positives) bekomme. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**3. Kapitel – Alte Bekannte?**

Die Mittagssonne hatte bereits ihren höchsten Stand erreicht und brannte auf der weißen Haut unserer jungen Wanderin. Ginny Weasley war bereits seit Stunden, so kam es ihr vor, unterwegs. Sie war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass sie ein und denselben Baum bereits zum vierten Mal antraf, doch irgendetwas zog sie weiter in die unbekannte Ferne. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihre Jeans so weit wie möglich hochgekrempelt, trotzdem raubte ihr jeder Schritt mehr und mehr Kraft und ihre Schuhe glühten im Sand. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, wäre sie davon überzeugt in der Wüste zu laufen. Ihre Wasserflasche im Rucksack war auch fast alle und in ihrem geschrumpften Koffer befand sich keine weitere.

Während des gesamten Marsches hatte sie sich immer mehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft und bemerkte nur noch vage einige Vögel und Kleintiere um sich. Die Landschaft änderte sich kaum Wiese- Feld- vereinzelte Baumgruppen – Bäume. Vor sich nahm sie jedoch in ihrem Trott eine kleine Veränderung wahr, die sie näher hinschauen ließ. Sie kam auf eine Wasserstelle zu. Sie war zwar nicht breit aber dafür zog sie sich ziemlich lang durch die trockene Erde. Sie beschloss sich an einem Baum am Ufer niederzulassen und eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Sie dachte auch daran ihre Flasche aufzufüllen, entschied sich aber angesichts des dreckigen, schlammigen Wassers dagegen.

_Wäre auch zu schön gewesen._

Jedoch erkannte Ginny, dass das Wasser relativ tief war, ein ausgewachsener Mensch könnte darin ertrinken.

Während sie ihre Füße zur Entspannung von den Schuhen befreite versank sie mal wieder in ihren Gedanken. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Weitergehen? Oder sollte sie versuchen den Weg zurück zu finden. Sie könnte auch ihren Zauberstab benutzen. Nein! Das durfte sie nicht. Sie hatte ihn doch schon für den Koffer benutzt.

Nach einigen Minuten, die sie schon am Baum gelehnt gesessen hatte, spürte sie auf einmal ein seltsames Gefühl im Nacken, als würde jemand sie beobachten. Ginny drehte ihren Kopf zu allen Seiten, erblickte jedoch niemanden. Aber das Gefühl wollte nicht verschwinden. Ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf, sie bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. Nochmals sah sie sich um. Dabei erblickte sie im hohen Gras ein seltsames Funkeln. Als sie näher hinschaute erkannte sie was es war. Es waren Augen! Augen eines Löwen, die auf sie gerichtet waren, klar und direkt.

_Oh Merlin!_

Er war zwar ein gutes Stück entfernt, doch er hatte sie im Visier, keinen Zweifel. Ihr Herz pochte nun heftig gegen ihre Brust und Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

_Was nun? Vielleicht…Wenn ich es schaffe auf den Baum zu kommen…_

Sie sah langsam hoch und erkannte den ersten Ast erst in weit entfernter Höhe.

_Aber ich könnte mich ganz langsam entfernen, vielleicht bin ich ja in seinem Revier oder so ähnlich…_

Ginny stand nun langsam auf, darauf bedacht den Löwen im Auge zu behalten und keine ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen. Sie wagte es auch nicht ihre Schuhe anzuziehen und nahm sie stattdessen nur in die Hand. Als sie bereits einige Schritte entlang des Wasser gemacht hatte, sie wollte das andere Ufer erreichen indem sie die Wasserstelle umrundete, blickte sie wieder direkt zum Löwen. Mit Entsetzen stellte sie fest, das er ihr langsam folgte. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte nun. Ihr kam mittlerweile auch in den Sinn, dass noch mehr Löwen bzw. Löwinnen sich hier aufhalten könnten. Da sich zu ihrer Rechten nur das Wasser und zu ihrer Linken dichte Büsche und Baumgruppen befanden, saß sie somit in der Falle. Sie blickte nochmals hinter sich und erkannte das Tier, welches nun näher war und seine Schritte ebenfalls beschleunigt hatte.

Plötzlich raschelte das Gebüsch neben ihr und vor Schreck blieb sie wie versteinert stehen. Eine Gestalt sprang auf sie zu und packte Ginny am Arm.

„Mann Mädel, steh nicht rum, renn!"

Sie stellte nur fest, dass es sich um einen jungen Mann handelte, weiter kam sie jedoch in ihren Gedankengängen nicht, denn er zog sie nun auf das Wasser zu. Der Löwe war nun nicht mehr weit und rannte fast in ihre Richtung. Voller Panik lief sie so schnell sie konnte dem Fremden hinterher und fand sich mit einem Ruck seines Armes im Wasser wieder. Sie schrie kurz auf, verstand jedoch was er vorhatte. Sie erreichten eine tiefere Stelle und Ginny begann mit vollen Kräften zu schwimmen. Ihr Retter hatte sie losgelassen und schwamm direkt vor ihr.

Nach einigen Minuten befand sie sich wider auf festem Untergrund und keuchte sich buchstäblich die Seele aus dem Leib, während sie ihre Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel stützte. Mit einem Blick auf ihre nackten Füße stellte sie fest, dass ihre Schuhe sich jetzt wohl auf dem Grund dieses Gewässers befanden.

_Wenigstens ist der Löwe nicht mehr zu sehen._

Doch sie wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie blickte auf um den jungen Mann genauer zu betrachten. Doch als sie erkannte wer es war, der sie gerettet hatte stockte ihr der Atem.

„Draco Malfoy?"

Draco schaute nun seinerseits auf und schaute sie ungläubig an.

„Was? Woher…. Weasley?"

Auch er war nun völlig überrascht.

Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden an, bis Ginny das Schweigen brach.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Die Frage ist wohl eher was du hier machst."

War ja klar, er ist immer noch der gleiche unfreundliche Kerl von früher.

„Tja, das geht dich nichts an."

Er jedoch zog die Augenbrauen hoch, drehte sich weg und ging mit aufgerichtetem Gang davon. Furcht plötzlich ganz allein zu sein, machte sich in ihr breit. Also lief sie ihm hinterher.

„Hey wo willst du hin?"

„Das Weasley, geht dich ebenso nichts an."

Ohne sich auch nur nach ihr umzudrehen, hatte er ihr mit einem sing-sang-Ton geantwortet.

„Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht einfach so stehen lassen."

„Wieso nicht? Bis jetzt bist du doch auch allein klargekommen. Hör auf mir zu folgen, verschwinde."

Auf einmal hatte Ginny da so eine Ahnung.

„Ich weiß genau wo du hin gehst. Ich bin nämlich auch auf den Weg dorthin," sagte sie mit einem süffisantem Grinsen. Jedenfalls musste es geklappt haben, denn er blieb nun stehen und wandte sich herum. Sein Blick glich einer Mischung aus Zorn und Skepsis.

„Ich weiß nicht was du da redest, lass mich in Ruhe."

„Oh doch das weißt du wohl, Malfoy. Und ich werde dir jetzt folgen, allein würde ich nie dorthin finden."

„Das wagst du nicht."

„Du kannst mich wohl kaum daran hindern dir hinterher zu laufen, ich bin immerhin ein freier Mensch."

_Gott, was fasel ich da?_

Er schien jedoch mittlerweile vollkommen gelangweilt zu sein und ging weiter. Jetzt mehr überzeugt denn je, folgte sie ihm. Leider erwies sich das als sehr schwer, wenn man keine Schuhe in diesem heißen Sand hatte und er mit einem Affentempo verschwand. Nach nur kurzen Schritten stöhnte sie vor Schmerz auf und ließ sich im Schatten eines Baumes fallen.

„Hey Draco. Okay es tut mir leid. Warte doch bitte."

Das war gerade ziemlich schwer für sie gewesen, aber zum Glück hatte sie ja keine Zeugen. Er jedoch drehte sich um und blickte sie an.

„Was?"

„Kannst du mir helfen, bitte?"

Als er erkannte, was ihr Problem war kam er auf sie zu. Währenddessen zog er ein Bündel Stoff hervor und warf es ihr mit einer kleinen Schnur vor die Beine.

„Wickel das um deine Füße anstatt eines Schuhs, was besseres habe ich nicht."

Mit der Lösung mehr als zufrieden tat sie wie ihr gesagt. Draco ließ sich derweil neben ihr nieder. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass auch er noch ziemlich aus der Puste war. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten wandte er sich an sie.

„Gib mir mal was von deinem Wasser."

_Was fällt dem ein…-_

„Erstmal heißt es bitte. Außerdem habe ich nichts mehr."

Als Beweis nahm sie den durchnässten Rucksack und zeigte ihm die leere Flasche.

„Soll das etwa heißen du hattest nur die eine Flasche?"

„Ja und? Du hast anscheinend gar nichts."

„Tja und das nur, weil so eine dumme, naive Gans daran dachte mit einem Löwen eine Runde Verstecke zu spielen. Deswegen sah ich mich gezwungen alles stehen und liegen zu lassen."

Okay, das war jetzt selbst für ihn ziemlich fies.

„Was heißt hier dumm und naive, woher konnte ich denn wissen, dass so ein Tier nach mir lauern würde?"

„Na vielleicht hätte man sich, bevor man in ein fremdes Land geht mehr informieren müssen. Dann wüsste man nämlich, das man in der Mittagszeit sich von einem Wasserloch fern hält und allgemein nicht länger als nötig dort bleibt," er stöhnte nun auf und raufte sich die Haare, „Kann es sein, dass du kein Ahnung hast wo du bist?"

„Doch ich weiß wo ich bin, sonst hätte ich es nicht bis hierher geschafft," antwortete Ginny ihm.

„Du hast es nur wegen dem Zauber so weit geschafft."

Jetzt war sie völlig verwirrt und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Oh Merlin, du hast nicht einmal davon gewusst?" Der Blick ihrerseits war Antwort genug, doch bevor sie fragen konnte fuhr er fort.

„Das Dorf ist von Zauberern angelegt worden. Magier, egal ob Halb- oder Reinblut, die der Zauberei entsagen und aus dem alltäglichen Leben fliehen wollen, finden von ganz allein hierher. Sie dürfen nur keine Magie verwenden um herzukommen. Die Kraft die von dem Dorf ausgeht zieht jeden an, dem es bestimmt und erlaubt ist dort zu leben."

Nun da er seinen Vortrag beendet hatte war sie baff. Doch bevor sie noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte stand Draco auf um weiter zu gehen. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls, seufzend. Die neuen „Schuhe" an ihren Füßen erfüllten ihren Zweck, auch wenn sie sich lächerlich vorkam. Während sie neben ihm lief, bemerkte sie erst ihren Aufzug. Die Jeans war dreckig und nass und das Shirt sah auch nicht besser aus. Etwas verlegen fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und über das Gesicht.

Mit einem kleinen Seitenblick musterte sie ihn unauffällig. Er sah fast noch so aus wie früher, nur viel erwachsener. Seine Gesichtszüge waren immer noch hart und seine Figur hoch gewachsen und schlank. Doch ist er wohl durch die Sonne etwas farbiger geworden, aber wirklich braun konnte man es nicht nennen. Auch sein Körper war erwachsener, irgendwie athletischer. Ginny warf auch einen Blick auf seine Kleidung. Sie war einfach, passend zu dem Land und der Temperatur. Er trug eine braune Hose und dünne Stiefel in denen die Hose steckte. Ein dreckiges Hemd bedeckte seinen Oberkörper, es musste wohl mal weiß gewesen sein. Es war etwas länger, wie eine Tunika, hatte kurze Ärmel und wurde an der schlanken Taille mit einem einfachen Gürtel zusammengehalten. Eigentlich passte alles perfekt zu ihm und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er sehr reif und attraktiv wirkte. Er hatte schon immer ein gewisses, schönes Aussehen gehabt, doch wurde man meist durch den Charakter geblendet. Aber das, was sie jetzt sah war noch besser als früher.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln verdrängte sie ihre wirren Gedanken, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf etwas anderes.

Es kam ihr in den Sinn, ihn zu fragen, warum er vor der „Welt" geflohen ist, doch das würde ihn sicherlich nur wütend machen und sie bekäme nur eine patzige Antwort.

Trotzdem versuchte sie sich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Sie wusste nur, dass er kurz nach Dumbledores Tod verschwunden war. Man hatte nur gehört, dass wenig später sein Vater von Voldemort getötet wurde. Ginnys Vater hatte ihr auch erzählt, dass Dracos Mutter sich wohl kurz darauf selbst getötet haben soll, doch ihre Leiche wurde nie gefunden. Sie erschauderte bei diesen Gedanken und sah ihn wieder an.

_Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, was sein großes Geheimnis ist. Warum ist er hier?_

Reviews! Reviews!


	5. Ein neues Leben

Hallo!!! Hier ein neues Kapitel. Es tut mir Leid, das ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass an der Geschichte bis zum Ende gearbeitet wird. Manchmal kann es länger dauern... Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir trotzdem treu bleibt und bedanke mich recht herzlich für die Reviews. Sie bringen mich, ehrlich gesagt, immer wieder zum Schreiben und raffen mich auf.

Aber nun erstmal zum neuen Kapitel:

**4. Kapitel – Ein neues Leben**

Die Sonne neigte sich bereits langsam dem Horizont entgegen und der Himmel leuchtete in rötlichen Tönen. Es war sicherlich schon später Nachmittag, wenn nicht sogar früher Abend.

Ginny kam der Marsch unendlich vor. Draco war nicht gewillt ein angenehmes Tempo anzulegen, ihre improvisierten „Schuhe" brannten mittlerweile an den Füßen und scheuerten ihr die Haut auf.

Wenn man es richtig betrachtete, war Draco nicht gewillt überhaupt etwas zu tun, als davon zu hetzten. Er sprach nicht mit ihr und antwortete ihr auch nicht, selbst wenn sie – höflich formulierte – Fragen stellte, die nur allgemeine Small-Talk-Themen beinhalteten. Er sah sie nicht an, drehte sich nicht in verschiedene Richtungen und zeigte keine Körperreaktionen. Alles in allem hätte man ihr einen Spürhund vorsetzten können, aber selbst dieser wäre noch nettere Gesellschaft gewesen.

„Könntest du mir bitte sagen wie weit es noch ungefähr ist? Wann sind wir denn da?"

Sie hatte versucht ihre Müdigkeit und zugegeben üble Laune in den Hintergrund zu stellen, mit Erfolg. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit des Wanderns musste sie ihm einfach diese Frage zu stellen und bekam doch tatsächlich eine Antwort: „Gleich!"

Okay, Antwort konnte man es nicht nennen, aber im Vergleich zu vorher war es eine enorme Verbesserung. Außerdem musste etwas an dem „Gleich" dran sein, denn sonst hätte er ja schließlich nicht geantwortet.

Bevor sie sich Kopfschmerzen bereitete richtete sie ihren Blick nach vorn in die angesteuerte Richtung. Die Landschaft hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit verändert. Die Bäume wurden mehr und mehr, sowie vereinzelte kleine Wasserstellen. Doch was sie nun sah, war wohl der Abschluss der stetigen Veränderung. Sie waren umgeben von vielen Bäumen und Büschen, doch vor ihnen lag ein großer breiter Wald, der zwar nicht wie in Europa aus dichten Nadelbäumen bestand, jedoch ein fast untypisches Volumen zeigte. Das Besondere an dem Wald war, dass viel Licht durch die hohen Baumkronen brach aber trotzdem auch genug Schatten existierte. Die Bäume an sich waren groß, wuchsen jedoch auch in die Breite mit langen dicken Ästen, auf denen kletterwütige Kinder sicherlich ihren Spaß hatten.

Als Ginny den Wald betrat kam es ihr so vor, als wäre dieser voller Magie. Bunte Vögel saßen auf den grünen Zweigen und die Stämme waren dick und bewachsen mit Kletterpflanzen. Das rote Sonnenlicht flackerte durch die Blätter und spiegelte sich auf den ebenen weichen Boden wieder. Doch das Seltsamste war wohl der Duft dieses Waldes. Frisches Gras stieg Ginny in die Nase, sowie der Geruch von gesunder Baumrinde und die Luft war so klar, dass sie sich sogleich leichter und freier fühlte, es war das schönste was sie je gesehen bzw. gefühlt hatte.

Nur vage nahm sie im Augenwinkel Dracos Bewegungen wahr. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf das gerichtet, was vor ihnen lag.

Hinter ihnen war der Waldrand schon weiter entfernt und nach einem kurzen Marsch durch das Waldinnere erkannte sie bereits erste Häuser bzw. Hütten, denn das traf es wohl eher. Es waren Holzgebäude die um die starken Bäume gebaut waren. Ginny blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen. Die Hütten waren auf kleinen Grundstücken, die wiederum von verschiedenen Zäunen umrundet waren. Jedes Grundstück, bzw. Haus und „Gartenanlage" waren anders gestaltet und es wurden in Richtung Waldmitte immer mehr. Entweder standen mehrere Grundstücke nebeneinander, oder vereinzelt inmitten von Bäumen und Büschen. Zwischen den Zäunen waren viele, unterschiedlich große Wege die in jede Richtung führten. Draco steuerte mehr auf die Wege rechts von ihnen und Ginny erkannte, dass er sie zum Mittelpunkt des Dorfes führte. Nun waren auch die ersten Siedler zu erkennen, die Ginny voller Interesse musterte. Sie sah eine Frau in ihrem Garten arbeiten, eine weitere den kleinen Steinweg fegen. Entgegen kamen ihnen zwei Kinder an den Händen einer jungen Frau und hinter dieser kam offensichtlich der Vater mit einem Baby auf dem Arm. Es war alles so friedlich das Ginny es kaum fassen konnte. Sie erkannte noch mehr Männer, Frauen und Kinder, die alle von verschiedenen Orten die Wege zu ihren Häusern ansteuerten.

„Sag mal wo kommen denn alle plötzlich her?" Bevor sie überhaupt nachdenken konnte, hatte sich die Frage in ihrem Inneren schon auf die Lippen projiziert.

Draco wirkte zwar wie immer genervt, antwortete ihr aber trotzdem in einem überraschend ruhigen Ton.

„ Heute war Marktversammlung, das heißt man feiert auf dem Marktplatz, tauscht, handelt oder trifft sich einfach."

„Aha, und wie oft macht man das hier?"

„Einmal im Monat."

„Und warum warst du nicht dort?"

Er blickte zwar kurz finster antwortete aber trotzdem erneut.

„Weil ich aus dem Ort kam, wo du wohl auch deine Wanderung gestartet hast. Ich hätte jedoch schon hier sein können, wenn du mir nicht in die Quere gekommen wärst."

Ginny beschoss dies einfach mal unkommentiert zu lassen und folgte ihm weiter.

„Ich werde dich jetzt zum besagten Marktplatz bringen."

Sie war so überrascht, dass er nach der Zickerei mit ihr sprach und bekam erst nach einigen Sekunden seine Aussage mit.

„Wie, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach dort absetzen. Ich weiß doch gar nicht wohin. Ich glaube, dass es wohl kein Hotel hier in der Nähe gibt, oder?" Ihre Stimme klang nun schon leicht gereizt, konnte er ihr denn mal ein bisschen von allein helfen?

Angesichts ihrer „gemeinsamen" Vergangenheit wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Na und was kann ich jetzt für dich tun?"

Zum ersten Mal sah er sie nach ihrer Begegnung wieder richtig an. Seine Augen waren hart doch sein Blick strahlte Gleichgültigkeit und eine Spur von Traurigkeit aus. Sie konnte einfach nichts erwidern. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? In Wirklichkeit wusste sie seit ihrem Aufbruch und der Ankunft in Afrika nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie ist blind der Anweisung ihrer Chefin gefolgt, sah nur das Abenteuer und die Herausforderung, aber was auf sie zukommen würde wusste sie nicht. Trotzdem würde sie ihren Stolz nicht verlieren. Sie sah ihm erhobenen Hauptes fragend ins Gesicht.

Seufzend wand er den Blick nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit ab.

„Oh mann, also gut, aber nur für eine bestimmte Zeit. Du wirst dir Arbeit suchen deinen Beitrag leisten und so schnell wie möglich dir etwas Eigenes suchen….Verstanden?!"

Das letzte war weniger eine Frage als eine Festlegung, so wie der Rest seines Gesagten. Aber innerlich atmete sie trotzdem erleichtert auf. Sie würde einen „Start" hier in diesem Dorf haben und wenn es bedeutete das sie einige Zeit mit dem Ekel klar kommen musste, dann würde sie das wohl auch noch schaffen. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass vieles von ihm bloß Fassade war.

„Ach so, und du wirst kochen!" Mit einem typisch, fiesen Malfoy-Grinsen schritt er davon, sich dessen vollkommen sicher, dass sie ihm wie ein Hündchen folgt.

‚Oh, dieser Bastard….'

_Ich habe für dies Fanfiction ein Banner erstellt, wer es gerne sehen möchte findet es im Fanfiction Archiv des Harry Potter - Forums auf http://forum.harrypotter-xperts.de/index.php . Dort bin ich ebenso als Braewyn angemeldet._

_Auf dieser Forumseite könnt ihr ebenfalls Reviews hinterlassen, mir Fragen stellen oder diskutieren, wäre schon euch dort mal zu treffen…._

_Ihr könnt in diesem Forum auch weiter Fanarts von mir sehen, klickt mal rein…._

_Und wer mehr über mich erfahren möchte kann gern auch mal auf mein Profil klicken, welches ich vor einiger Zeit erneuert habe…._

_Bis denne, eure Braewyn._


End file.
